Baraji
Nature Baraji is a mysterious and mystical power in the Ultra Series that has made a few appearances throughout the franchise. Blue Stone of Baraji The Blue Stone of Baraji made its first appearance in Ultraman episode 7, where it was given to the humans by an Ultraman in the past, who is actually Ultraman Noa. Noa made a prophecy to the humans that an unbeatable enemy would show up, and indeed it did in the form of Antlar, who Ultraman could not defeat. When the stone was tossed at it, it died instantly, showing that the stone had great power. The Blue Stone of Baraji appeared once again in Ultraman Max, episode 11, to effectively serve the same purpose, only this time it weakened Antlar insead of killing it immediately. In its most recent appearance, in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman, it was the object that kept the kaiju Zaigorg sealed in the Baraji Ruins. It was also used to temporarily provide Yuuto Tamaki with super strength to save his mother and also restored the Spark Lens and X Devizer. It later turned into an interdimentional Travel Sphere to summon Ultraman. Power of Baraji The Power of Baraji is an energy wielded only by Ultraman Noa and those who he bestows the power upon, such as Ultraman Zero. The power of Baraji provides Noa with miraculous abilities, such as inter-universal travel, immense power and prophecies. The power of Baraji also grows stronger when it is passed along by the Deunamists starting with Shunichi Maki from ULTRAMAN through Ultraman Nexus, with the power of Baraji regaining its full strength when it was finally passed on to Kazuki Komon. In Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, it was shown to resonate with the hope of all those present in the final battle against Ultraman Belial, creating a phenomenon known as a Nexus of Souls and bringing forth Ultraman Noa, who appeared to Ultraman Zero in a dream-like sequence, only to give him the Ultimate Aegis so that Belial can be defeated. Powers *'Great Power': The Blue Stone of Baraji possess great power which can be used to defeat unbeatable enemies. It is used to defeat or weaken Antlar by simply tossing it to the monster. *'Dimensional Travel': The Baraji stone allows users to travel across dimensions and to different universes. This is used to summon Ultraman to The World Where The Ultra Flare Occurred to defeat Zaigorg and his minions. Whether this is intentionally activated by Ultraman himself, or if he is forced into the timeline by the stone's power, is unknown. *'Noa's Power of Baraji': Ultraman Noa is able to freely manipulate the miraculous power of Baraji. **'Bestowing': Noa can bestow his power to other beings. This is used by Noa to grant the Ultimate Aegis to Zero. Trivia *"Baraji" may not be the translation for this term. Other sources, mostly unofficial, have spelled it as "Baraj", "Vallarge", "Baraghi", "Baradhi" and sometimes even "Barachi" or "Barrage". The name of this page and the terminology used in this wiki was decided in a community poll. Category:Substances Category:Items Category:Ultraman Category:Ultra Items